Protector
by soulbound nun
Summary: Mordred would do anything to protect the one person who showed him kindness. RxR!
1. Interlude

**Protector**

**Summary:** Mordred would do anything to protect the one person who showed him kindness.

**Merlin © Shine Television and BBC 1

* * *

**

Mordred sat on a boulder by a riverbank, enriched in the darkness surrounding him. The night wind chilled his skin as he began throwing rocks into the river. Upon hearing a twig break behind him, Mordred slowly turned around, his hand clutching onto the rock he was about to cast aside.

It was Morgause. Mordred turned away and threw his rock. The aim of his throw was higher than he had previously expected, and the rock dented the bark of a tree instead.

Morgause chuckled quietly. "Forgive me. Am I intruding?" she asked him.

Mordred said nothing.

"Morgana is doing well for someone in her condition," Morgause read his mind, "Wait one more day. The antidote should fully take its toll on her by then."

One more day was something Mordred couldn't bear to take.

He disliked the woman. Even though Morgause reunited him with Morgana, Morgana had been poisoned. Mordred curled his fingers into fists, remembering how pale and vulnerable she had looked. Even now, Morgana was recuperating, but that wasn't enough. She had to get better. She had to.

Mordred swore vengeance on that impudent Emrys for once again betraying him, but he couldn't help but shed some of the blame on Morgause for allowing such a fatality to come across Morgana's life, and then he couldn't help but blame himself.

The weight of every rock he threw could not compare to the guilt that weighed over his shoulders. If Mordred had only not run away when the Druids were attacked, then perhaps he could have led Morgana away from that damned Arthur Pendragon and his damned father. If Mordred had only returned for Morgana instead of fleeing with Alvarr and his companions, then perhaps Morgana wouldn't have prolonged her stay in that wretched kingdom. If Mordred had only known of this… _Morgause's_ existence, then perhaps he could have rescued Morgana from being poisoned by Emrys. Morgause was clever in not telling Mordred of her deceit, of willingly putting an unknowing Morgana in the sight of danger as a vessel for her plot, but Mordred knew. He felt Morgause's twisted lies by only laying eyes on her. He knew he could never trust the woman, even if she bore some resemblance to Morgana, though he would never admit that fact aloud.

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.

Mordred gritted his teeth together. He had to admit that he had risked Morgana's life far too much, despite the fact that she meant everything to him. She had given him warmth and kindness, protection and a place to stay. She was indeed a very important person in his life. Mordred gave a solemn oath to himself that he would never again endanger Morgana and swore to protect her. He would take care of her. He would make her better.

"Let me guess, child. You desire to rescue Morgana from this untimely fate and from any enemy that would do harm to her?" Morgause murmured as she took slow steps towards the Druid boy.

Mordred hated that Morgause could read him so easily.

"In other words… you want to be her knight in shining armor. How _sweet_."

That comment received Mordred's furious glare and contempt in return.

Morgause smiled. "It is an admirable idea," she went on, amused, "But surely you cannot hope to protect Morgana at such an… _age_."

Mordred twitched and raised an eyebrow. _What do you mean?_ he quietly demanded telepathically, though he already knew what she was implicating.

"You must realize your limitations, my dear Mordred. You're but a boy. You may be able to slaughter a few knights, but what about an entire army? How can you possibly fathom the idea when you are simply a child?"

_Boy._

_Child. _

These demeaning words insulted him.

What did this Morgause knew? How dare she trample on his pride? Mordred began to see this as a challenge. Did that impossible woman really believe that she could take better care of Morgana than himself? He knew Morgana _first_. Morgana was _his_ to claim, not Morgause's. Mordred was so tempted to attack Morgause and launch her away with one of his exploding screams, but he knew that while he loathed the woman, she was still an important asset in helping Morgana recover. And so, Mordred bit his tongue and held his defeat in silence.

Morgause turned away. "Why don't you come with me for a stroll?" she asked.

_You should return to the castle_, Mordred hissed at her. _Morgana should not be left alone._

"There is no need to fret. I made a special barrier guarding the castle walls. No one can even touch her without being shocked down to their very core."

… _Huh._

"You don't seem convinced. You must believe me. I am a friend. You can trust me."

Mordred's deepened glare revealed no change in his unconvinced opinion of her.

This did not deter Morgause from her attempts to gain Mordred's trust. "I know a way for you to destroy Camelot, end the lives of Uther Pendragon and Arthur Pendragon, and protect your precious Morgana. It is a dark and forbidden incantation, and you must sacrifice everything you know about this world and yourself, but it will grant these three desires for you. … If you hold Morgana dear to your heart, you will come with me."

It was a challenge, but it was a challenge Mordred could not refuse.

Mordred leaped off of the bounder and stared at Morgause for a long moment. He could still feel the treachery in her eyes, the deceit in her smile, and the lies she weaved in her welcoming hand extending out towards him. He knew all of this, and yet a glimpse of Morgana in his mind was all it took to ease his suspicions and ultimately give in.

Mordred narrowed his eyes and took Morgause's hand.

* * *

**a/n: **I 3 Mordred. He's so adorable and creepy.

**[RxR!]**


	2. The Prophecy Quickens

**Protector**

**Summary:** Mordred would do anything to protect the one person who showed him kindness.

**Merlin © Shine Television and BBC 1

* * *

**

"There is a prophecy that you will be the one to end the life of Arthur Pendragon. To protect Morgana, you must rid the world of any who oppose Morgana's life, and that includes the very man who once saved your own life."

_I'll do it._

"Even when you owe Arthur Pendragon your life?"

_I owe nothing to an enemy._

Morgause smiled, impressed by Mordred's bold response. She was growing impressed with him by every passing second. He would make a great sorcerer someday, she knew. Morgause remembered the first time she had met the Druid boy. He had appeared before her the moment she returned to her castle with Morgana's body. He had stood there, out of breath and his sight solely on Morgana. If it was any other boy, Morgause would have casted him to oblivion than to have him even a fraction near her half-sister in such a vulnerable state, but this boy was different. He was far more powerful than any creature she had ever laid eyes on before.

She led him to a cave, where candles were lit along the ground, creating a luminous circle. The candles surrounded a circle drenched in dark ooze and written in enchantments that Mordred could not recognize.

Mordred examined the strange incantation warily.

"This will help fulfill the prophecy," Morgause explained matter-of-factly as if the dark circle on the ground was trite thing. She walked ahead of him, her crimson dress trailing behind her.

Mordred glared at the woman, disliking the increasing charity work surrounding him.

Morgause spun around and tilted her head. "You _will_ need _this_ help."

_Arthur Pendragon is a human. I've killed humans before._

"But you're a boy. Can you really kill the prince? This _man?_"

He really hated it when Morgause twisted her words like that. He hated it even more that she was right. Arthur Pendragon was a skilled swordsman and the son of a ruthless tyrant; Mordred knew the prince wouldn't hesitate to murder his foe. He may have spared Mordred's life once before, but Mordred knew it was only for Morgana's sake. Mordred gritted his teeth again. What he hated even more was that Morgana had people who were _close_ to her – Emrys, Arthur Pendragon, that maidservant of hers; even that relentless king and Morgause were no exceptions – when Mordred wanted to be the _only_ person closest to her.

Mordred squatted on the ground and slowly reached his hand out towards the dark circle. His fingers were inches away from touching the ooze. At the last second, Mordred closed his hand, returned his arm to his side, and stood up to face Morgause, who was waiting patiently to his left.

"Well?" Morgause asked and gestured him to step into the incantation.

Mordred frowned and hesitated only for a moment before he stepped inside of it. He looked back at Morgause cautiously. She approached him, but she didn't step into the incantation. Instead, she extended her hand towards him.

Mordred frowned and reached out his hand, only to feel a stinging sensation. She had cut his hand. Mordred stumbled a few steps back and winced, glaring at Morgause. That horrible woman. When did she have that knife in her other hand? He bit his lip and cursed himself for not noticing it sooner.

Abruptly, the incantation began to glow the moment his blood fell on the dark ooze. Mordred circled around, growing wary by the second. He caught Morgause in his eyes. She stood there, smiling. Suddenly, the light encompassing him grew blindingly bright and incredibly intense. A pain surged through his body. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth together. Did that witch betray him? Was she trying to keep him away from Morgana through imprisonment, or even death? He knew he couldn't trust her. Mordred attempted to move, but he could barely lift a finger. All he could do was wait until the light ceased its pain.

When it did, Mordred found himself staggering out of the incantation in a daze. His arms and legs felt heavy, and his mind was racing. Morgause caught him by the arm before Mordred could fall, and Mordred was surprised to find himself looking _down_ at Morgause instead of looking _up_ at her.

Morgause retrieved a wide shard of glass resting against the wall and brought it up to Mordred's face. When he looked, his jaw dropped open. He was staring at a young man with long and unruly chestnut brown hair and piercing blue eyes, fair skin, a firm jaw line, and a lanky body. A chill seeped down Mordred's spine. He ripped the collar of his shirt back to find the birthmark of a small upside down triangle that divides to three circular swirls along the right side of his collarbone. Mordred flinched and slowly turned his eyes back to the glass. He was staring at _himself_.

"This spell allowed me to accelerate your age to a more desirable age. Along with this, your magical properties have grown stronger as well," Morgause explained, resting the glass back into the wall, "In only mere seconds, you've turned from a boy to a young man. How do you feel, Mordred?"

Mordred outstretched his arms and closed his eyes, trying to take in this new and unfamiliar eighteen year old body. His voice sounded different too. It sounded a little deep with an edge to it. But along with the physical changes to his body, Mordred could feel the magical changes to his body as well. His lips curled into a smile. The surge of power manifesting inside him in perfect unison felt wonderful. He felt as though he could take on an entire army, Emrys, and even Arthur Pendragon in order to keep Morgana safe.

He could destroy them.

He _would_ destroy them.

And he would destroy them for _her_.

Mordred pursed his lips. Maybe that Morgause wasn't so bad after all, he figured. Mordred was more capable of protecting Morgana now, and he had the height to prove it too. He grinned in his mind, wondering if Morgana would be just as impressed with him as Morgause was. He hoped she would. When he turned his attention to Morgause, Mordred found her mouth was slightly open and her eyes widening. She hurried outside of the cave. Mordred followed her cautiously.

"We need to leave now," Morgause told him sternly. She stopped and hesitated for a moment, as if she wasn't sure herself.

Mordred narrowed his eyes. _What is it?_

"Morgana… has just awakened."

* * *

**a/n: **I wanted to experiment with the idea of an older Mordred, so here it is! I believe it'll make the story a little more interesting, and it opens more possibilities. :] Oh, and Chapter 3 will begin with Morgana's POV.

**[RxR!]**


End file.
